dystopia_rising_larpfandomcom-20200214-history
Trap Making
MP Cost: Variable This Skill allows a character to take Scrap and build various Traps. By spending 2 Mind Points and 20 Minutes at a Workbench roleplaying the fabrication, the crafter may take the required Scrap cards to Logistics to be traded in for a new Trap card. All Traps start at Crafts Level 1 unless otherwise specified. While roleplaying making the item, you must make a significant amount of noise (there is no “quiet” crafting!). Crafting requires 2 hands, and can be interrupted if the crafter leaves the area within 5 feet of the Sorkbench, utilizes any combat skills, or falls into Bleed Out. If the process is interrupted, all Mind Points spent and materials invested are lost. Some abilities or items may reduce the time requirement for Trap Making. The minimum time, without the assistance of an Able Helper, is 5 minutes. During the process of production a player may only use one item to manipulate crafting times or production results unless the used items specifically state that they stack with other items. Traps can be improved during creation by spending an additional 2 Mind Points, 10 Minutes, and 1 Rare Scrap per Crafts Level being improved. Each time the trap is improved, it can have one of the following upgrades added. : Increase Damage Output by +5 Add a +3 Second Delay Increase the effect Radius by +2 feet Traps can be attached to various objects or locations, have different styles of triggers, and a variety of effects. An item may only have as many traps attached to it as 1 more than the Crafts Level of the item (a container that is Crafts Level 3 may only have 4 traps attached to it while an uncrafted item may only have one trap attached to it). A Trap will specify whether it can be attached to an object, door, container, or ground. A Trap will specify whether it is triggered by opening a door or container, snapping a string or trip wire, a pressure plate being stepped on, or moving a target object. When a Trap is mounted via the Attach skill, the card is mounted face down or in a sealed envelope so it cannot be read until it is activated or disarmed. The back of the card or envelope should be labeled as a Trap, including its Trigger type and the Crafts Level of the trap. When a Trap is triggered, the card should be revealed, and it’s effects occur in the order listed for purposes of calling defenses. The following table lists Trap Blueprints automatically known by everyone with this Skill. Note that other trap blueprints may be discovered in-game with their own Mind, Skill, and Resource requirements to produce. Non-standard trap blueprints must present while roleplaying crafting, and presented to logistics when getting the new item issued. Other traps may be created with the use of Designs. Designs may be discovered in-game and require possession of the Designs and meeting any prerequisites (often Literacy and/or Attach) in order to use them. Category:Skills